Soul Patch
225px |strength = 5 |health = 10 |cost = 7 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Guardian |tribe = Vine Plant |flavor text = Has been gently encouraging Cherry Bomb and Sour Grapes to attend his meditation class. |trait = Armored 1 |ability = If your Hero would get hurt, this gets hurt instead.}} Soul Patch is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 7 to play, and has 5 /10 . It has the [[Card#Armored|'Armored 1']] trait, and its ability redirects all damage that is supposed to go to the plant hero to it. This ability persists until all Soul Patches are removed from the field. Origins Its name is a reference to the small patch of facial hair it has, known as the soul patch. It could also be a reference to an ivy patch, as it is classified as a vine plant. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Vine Plant *'Trait: Armored 1' *'Ability:' If your Hero would get hurt, this gets hurt instead. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Has been gently encouraging Cherry Bomb and Sour Grapes to attend his meditation class. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |5 }} Strategies With When you have Soul Patch in your hand and you are on low health, it is recommended to play this plant so you can survive some more turns to either heal up, draw some more cards, or fight back. To get the most out of this plant, you need to boost its survivability. If you are playing as Grass Knuckles or , you can use shielding tricks like Root Wall or (the latter being exclusive to Citron) to protect Soul Patch from any forms of damage that turn. This is especially useful for when Soul Patch is about to be destroyed by a powerful zombie. Boosting this plant so that it can take more damage while hitting harder is also good. You can also play a Team-Up plant like in front of it as well. Finally, to prevent as much damage done to it as possible, fill the other lanes with plants. However, [[Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] zombies can destroy it if one lands a successful hit on any lane, due to Soul Patch taking the hit instead. Citron is pretty great with this, being able to Bounce it with Rescue Radish, restoring it to full health, and then playing it again on turn 10 or later. Against When your opponent has this plant on the field, try to Bounce it away, or destroy it with instant-kill tricks such as Locust Swarm, Cut Down to Size, or Rocket Science. Additionally, zombies with the Deadly trait are recommended as they can instantly destroy this plant if it attacks at an empty lane or Soul Patch itself. Try not to Bounce Soul Patch if it is heavily damaged unless you can finish off your opponent that turn, as Soul Patch can be played again with full health. Gallery SPatchNewS.png|Soul Patch's statistics SoilPatchPvZHCard.jpg|Soul Patch's card You Get New Soul Patch!.jpg|Soul Patch unlocked SoulPatchCardImage.png|Soul Patch's card image HD Soul Patch.png|HD Soul Patch ThreeSoulPatch.png|Three Soul Patches on the field Defeated_Soul_Patch.jpeg|Soul Patch destroyed SoulPatchAbsorbing.png|Soul Patch activating its ability ShrunkenSoulPatch.jpg|Soul Patch being shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower RollingStoneDestroyingShrunkenSoulPatch.jpg|Rolling Stone being used on shrunken Soul Patch Locusts_swarming_Soul_Patch.jpeg|Locust Swarm being used on Soul Patch GoodbyeSoulPatchYouAreDestroyedByCutDowntoSize.jpg|Cut Down to Size being used on Soul Patch TerrifyonSoulPatch.jpg|Terrify being used on Soul Patch Soul Patch (byGLGaming).png|Soul Patch's sprites CitronPremiumPackUnopened.png|Soul Patch on 's Premium Pack Screenshot (25).png|Soul Patch attacking GardeningGlovesSoulpatch.png|Gardening Gloves being used on Soul Patch Old Soul Patch Description.png|Soul Patch's statistics Soulpatchdesc.png|Soul Patch's statistics before update 1.2.11 SoulPatchNotYetRevealed.PNG|Soul Patch's silhouette SoulPatchPvZHeroes.PNG|The player receiving Soul Patch from a Premium Pack PvZHDoubleSoulPatchH.png|Two Soul Patches on the field before update 1.2.11 update SoulPatchAbsorbingOld.png|Soul Patch activating its ability Trivia *Its description references both and Sour Grapes. *Its appearance and description seem to refer to the hippie culture commonly associated with the mid-1960s. *If it is on the player's side, its attack animation is quicker than usual. *In the current update, the zombie no longer attacks again in the direction of Soul Patch. This fixed a glitch where the game wouldn't respond after using the Bungee Plumber on the hero. **However, if a '''Deadly '''zombie with 2 or more manages to attack the plant hero, Soul Patch will do its animation but receive no damage. That zombie will then attack again in the direction of Soul Patch, destroying it as the result. *It has the highest base health stat of any fighter in the game, without the help of any abilities. *There was a glitch where if Soul Patch is supposed to take an attack, an insta-block occurs, even though it has been removed. Instant blocks still occur even after it has been destroyed. **It is unknown what the exact cause is, but it may be possible Soul Patch's code was updated in the update that added Insta-Blocks to account for those. However, even after the update removed them, Soul Patch still retains the elements of Insta-Blocks, and thus, can allow this glitch to occur. *There was also another glitch where it cannot take damage for the plant hero, and has 9 health instead of 10. *It and Wannabe Hero are the only cards to make a legendary shine effect on themselves whenever they attack. Category:Plants Category:Armored cards Category:Vine cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants